creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mutant
Ha-Ha-Ha, welcome back to my CASTLE, FIENDS! I have a DERANGED-DOOZY for you TO-SLAY, I mean today heh-heh. It concerns a man who receives some company just at the FRIGHT TIME, titled... The Autumn-leaves blew across the windows of the red brick house in South Dakota, one afternoon back in 1939. A young man was in one of the windows upstairs, reading "A Winter's Tale" By William Shakespeare. "Ah, what profound things are found within humanity's classic literature indeed. I, Ragguke, am amazed be it!" he said to himself, closing the book. Ragguke paced back and forth before his fireplace, as a fire snapped and crackled within it. "On this evening, I shall transform and feast once again!" Ragguke stated, viewing a grandfather-clock in the room. The doorbell rang that night and Ragguke answered it. There was a young lady with a young girl at the door. "Good evening, may I assist you ma'am?" Ragguke wondered of the woman. "Good evening sir, yes please. My Daughter here and I are stranded by your home. I need to call my Husband on your telephone if you do not mind please?" the young lady told Ragguke. "Why, yes of course ma'am. Please come in" he invited. "Thank you sir" she proclaimed, gratefully coming inside with her daughter. The woman got the phone. "Hello Operator, dial 211-406-0989 please! Thank you. Oh, hi Max my dear, my car needs more gasoline in it. I and Joanne are at 798 Dawson Drive. Alright thank you I love you. Goodbye!" she said on the phone, then hung up. "Please, you and your Daughter must stay for supper ma'am. I insist!" Ragguke invited her, kindly. "Oh, well, thank you yes sir. That is very kind of you" she thanked him. Within a few minutes, the three sat at a dining-room-table together. "I do hope you enjoy my favorite dish, Mrs. Porter!" Ragguke told the woman. "Thank you, Ragguke sir. It looks delicious!" Mrs. Porter added, as she observed the red pudding-like substance in her bowl before her. "It is delicious, Mama!" Mrs. Porter's daughter told her, eating her serving of the stuff. "It is indeed, Joanne!" she agreed, eating it. Suddenly, Ragguke held his head and coughed, sputtering and transforming. Ragguke's skin grew a dark-green color and his eyes grew huge, pupil less and white. As he changed, Joanne and Mrs. Porter screamed in horror, running. Ragguke became a dragon-like mutant, with wings that were scaly. The mutant roared deeply and as Mrs. Porter and Joanne ran through the hallway, everything became black. Joanne and Mrs. Porter awoke in beds in a room. "Oh, Joanne, are you alright Sweetheart?" Mrs. Porter inquired of her daughter. "Yes Mama" she answered her. "I apologize for frightening you and your Daughter, Mrs. Porter ma'am. I am not a human like you. I am what some people would refer to as a mutant" the voice of Ragguke explained to her from somewhere in the room. "You and your Daughter Joanne both fainted from fear and I made you both comfortable Mrs. Porter" Ragguke's voice went on. Then the dragon-like mutant came into view of Joanne and her mother. It stood on twos, with dark-green flesh and white, hook-shaped claws on its hands and feet. The monster spread out its dragon-like wings and got in between the beds that Mrs. Porter and Joanne sat up in then. Ragguke shook his head, as he opened his mouth of white-glowing teeth that protruded from it and the mutant roared: "now I feast. But, gaze at my eggs!". Joanne and Mrs. Porter noticed eggs of dark green on in a bowl on an end-table. Ragguke held up a human skull and roared lowly, "this human man was going to rob and murder me me last evening, but unfortunate for him, it was the hour of my transformation!". As the mutant crunched the skull, the three dark-green eggs in the bowl hatched. Three more baby dragon-like mutants emerged from the eggs and roared in a high-pitched tone. They looked exactly like Ragguke and flew to the floor. The three monsters scurried to a headless-skeleton by the wall and crunched the bones, viciously. Mrs. Porter gripped Joanne's hand, fleeing as Ragguke roared and consumed the skull. Outside, Mrs. Porter and Joanne got into the car with a young man. "Drive quickly, Max honey!!" Mrs. Porter screamed at him and Max did. Wasn't that EGG-CELLENT Kiddies? There are NO BONES ABOUT THAT ENDING...BECAUSE RAGGUKE AND THE LITTLE ONES FEASTED ON THEM aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!